Neil Fisher
Neil Fisher is a character from the survival-horror video game Resident Evil Revelations 2. He is a leading member of the bioterror relief group TerraSave, making him a senior to two of the game's protagonists, Claire Redfield and Moira Burton. Biography Member of FBC By 2004, Neil was a member of the Federal Bioterrorism Committee, an organisation established to counter the threat of biological warfare incidents which had been on the rise since the collapse of the Umbrella Corporation. However, the FBC's director Morgan Lansdale was secretly developing and employing B.O.W.'s as a means of manipulating people through fear of bioterror threats and had employed Neil to succeed him and carry on his work. Following the fallout of the Terragrigia Panic and the Queen Zenobia incident, Lansdale was arrested for his crimes and the FBC was disbanded. Neil used his position in TerraSave to hide his plans for eventually reviving the FBC and continuing Lansdale's work. Member of TerraSave Neil's earliest known activities as a member of TerraSave are his involvement with the relief efforts during and after the Terragrigia Panic. Prior to Terragrigia's destruction, he had rescued a little girl called Natalia Korda who had been orphaned by the disaster. Betrayal While working as a leading member of TerraSave, Neil secretly made plans to revive the FBC. He would need to trigger an event that would justify the FBC's re-establishment and attempted to acquire the resources necessary to do so, reaching out to black markets and underworld organisations. He eventually made contact with former Umbrella researcher and the last surviving candidate of Oswell E. Spencer's Project W, Alex Wesker. The two negotiated a deal: Neil would provide Alex with test subjects for her research on the T-Phobos virus, and in exchange Alex would provide Neil with a sample of Albert Wesker's Uroboros virus. Neil put together a list of candidates that had experience with bioterrorism in their past to be tested with the new virus. Neil himself was the first candidate on his list, later adding his close friend Claire Redfield for her involvement in surviving the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and the Harvardville Airport outbreak. Gabriel Chavez and Pedro Fernandez were added for their involvement in Kijuju. The young girl he saved, Natalia and fellow member Gina Foley for surviving the Terragrigia Panic. His list filled out with another TerraSave employee Edward Thompson. Moira Burton was not initially be added to his list due to not being involved directly in any bioterror incident, but he added her as well because her psyche test was as good as the others candidates. Sushestvovanie Island After his list was finalized, an attack against a TerraSave party was orchestrated. Inside TerraSave headquarters as new member Moira Burton was being welcomed by her fellow employees, Neil took Claire aside to speak to her about rumours coming out of Washington regarding a new virus with defunct pharmaceutical company TRICELL behind it. Claire dismissed the theories, however. He kept his list of candidates with him in a TerraSave binder, guarding it closely until a paramilitary attack struck. Although it is unknown what was done to other TerraSave employees, those that found their way into his list were injected with the T-Phobos virus and taken to a remote island. When Neil awoke, he found himself in a dense forest with Gabe, Pedro, and Edward. Alex Wesker, posing as an individual named the Overseer, spoke to them through strange bracelets that were placed on them and would react accordingly to fear. After being instructed to find the Wossek, the four sought to survive together. When previous experiments, the Afflicted, attacked, Edward was quickly killed. Before the others fled, Pedro severed Edward's hand to get his bracelet off and Neil led the other two away. When they were unable to escape, Neil offered himself up, holding off the attackers while allowing Gabe and Pedro to escape and make their way to the Wossek. Playing the Hero Neil's escape from the Afflicted and how he found his way to the Wossek in the abandoned fishing village are unknown, but by the time he had arrived, Claire and Moira were under attack by more creatures. Furthermore, Pedro had already failed the experiment, becoming overcome with fear and mutating into a brutal creature wielding a massive rock drill as a weapon, attempting to kill the two women. He caught their attention and kicked down an emergency ladder to help Claire and Moira to the roof of the Wossek and led them around to a set of steel doors to escape through. As Neil led them into a sewer below, Claire and Moira expressed concern for Gabe who was left behind, but he assured them that their co-worker and friend would be fine. Together, the three followed a path toward a large tower that Claire suspected the signal from the Overseer was coming from. Expressing some uncertainty, Neil decided to help them along until they came into an abandoned town on the island. Claire helped Moira up a broken ladder with Neil helping Claire with the same until suddenly a pair of Afflicted managed to break through a nearby gate. Urging them to go on to the tower and that he would meet them there, Neil led the Afflicted away, disappearing behind a pile of debris. The Truth As Claire and Moira were closing in on the Overseer, Neil was busy working alongside her. He was finalizing his terms of the deal, isolating the most ideal candidate for Alex's intended experiment, and demanded his payment. Unfortunately, Alex had other plans for him. Before he could react, she shot him with a syringe gun loaded with the Uroborus virus, musing that she was giving him the sample he wanted. As the virus began to course through his body, Alex revealed that she knew all about Neil's history and his intentions with the virus, calling him and Lansdale fools. Leaving him to his fate, Neil managed to escape the computer room despite being overcome with pain and found his way onto an elevator to the bottom floor of the tower. Mutation and Death When Neil exited the elevator, he found Claire and Moira waiting for him. Insisting he was trying to do the right thing, it wasn't long before the virus began to mutate him. As his body began to twist and contort, he lamented failing Lansdale and the FBC, urging Claire to get away from him. The Uroboros virus transformed him into a hulking beast, his right arm consumed with tentacles that pulsed throughout the inside of his body and protecting the sensitive blister over his heart. By the time it had taken full effect, Neil was convinced that he was blessed with the virus and immediately turned on Claire. The battle between Neil and the two surviving TerraSave members ensued, Neil ranting about controlling the world through fear and bioterrorism, as well as still reviving the FBC. As it escalated, Neil's body started to become overheated yet when he attempted to cool himself down, he left his weak point exposed to damage. It was only a matter of time before Claire and Moira managed to bring him down, a final shot causing the blister over his heart to burst as Neil collapsed. However it wasn't the end for him yet. As they attempted to escape in the elevator he had taken down, he followed them, forcing his way inside as they opened the door. Taking his anger out on Moira, he attempted to consume her with the tentacles on his right arm. Claire attacked, using her knife to try and carve away at the appendages before tackling him off of the elevator, bringing the three of them down to the ground. Using what energy remained, Neil attacked Claire. She attempted to shoot but as he forced his weight onto her, they fell to the ground and the gun was knocked from her hand. Try as she might to reason with the mutated Neil as she and Moira struggled for the gun, he would not hear any of it. There was little else he could do to fight back, however, as the gun was retrieved and he was promptly shot multiple times through the head. Mutant form Unlike previous victims of Uroboros, Neil successfully bonds with the virus, enabling him to maintain his intelligence. However his body is vastly mutated into an entity resembling a Tyrant, albeit significantly more muscular. His most notable feature is his right arm which has transformed into a massive tentacle which can extend several feet to ensnare his victims. This tentacle is similar to the one used by Uroboros Mkono. His left arm remains mostly intact, although it has exposed his muscles and fragments of bone have emerged from his shoulder. Although Neil's mutation increases his strength and speed, he develops the two weaknesses common of all Uroboros mutations. The pustule-like organ on his chest serves as his main weak point and sufficient damage will incapacitate him. He also develops a vulnerability to intense heat. Prolonged exposure to fire or light will cause him to overheat and he will attempt to find a source of water to cool him down. Overheating him will also expose his core, leaving him vulnerable to gunfire until the core recedes. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Deceased